User blog:Shadowclaimer/Custom Character Concepts
'Wu Guotai' The Tigress of Jiang Dong Faction: Wu Weapon of Choice: Rapier Story Historically Lady Wu was the wife of Sun Jian and mother of Sun Ce, Sun Quan, Sun Shang Xiang, Sun Yi, and Sun Kuang stories have it that Sun Jian was so captivated by her beauty and character that he asked for her hand in marriage but was denied by her family because they considered him a ruffian, she eventually convinces them that her fate is her own and marries Sun Jian. In the Romance, she was split into two women, a pair of younger and older sisters that both married Sun Jian, the younger Lady Wu was known as Wu Guotai, however for the sake of this character I will be combining the two into a single character known as Wu Guotai ingame and Lady Wu informally. For the most part she is a fictional character, based on a real person who wasn't really a warrior (like most females in the Dynasty Warriors series) Personality Wu Guotai is a fiery woman, loyally dedicated to her husband and acts just as her title of Tigress suggests. Her ferocity on the battlefield is unparalleled in other lady warriors and she fights alongside her husband in many battles. Her attitude is more quiet, reserved, and solemn when she speaks contrary to her actions when fighting. Quotes Forward, for the glory of Wu! (Charging) The Sun family shall never falter! (High Morale) We're being driven back! (Low Morale) Sun.. Jian.. our vision shall.. never die..(Death) The Tigress of Jiang Dong strikes! (Officer Defeat) Appearance Lady Wu wears extravagant red armor and is clad in various furs. She is armored from head to toe and has a cape across her back, on her head she wears a small hairpiece that collects her blonde hair into a long ponytail. Participation Lady Wu appears in any battle Sun Jian does, and later takes on a support role after his death, supporting her children in their ruling of the Kingdom of Wu. She doesn't die in any specific battle and just tends to fade as the story progresses. 'Yuan Tan' The Elder of the Yuan Family Faction: Yuan Weapon of Choice: Dual Halberds Story Yuan Tan was the eldest of Yuan Shao but was not favored by his father due to his lack of good looks. A powerful warrior on the battlefield, Yuan Tan fought alongside his father and brothers in most engagements, however upon his father's death the Yuan family split into two factions due to his father not finalizing his choice of heir. Yuan Tan and his followers fought against his brother, Yuan Shang and his followers (including the middle brother, Yuan Xi). Yuan Tan eventually defeated his brother and absolved his army into his own, however when he broke an alliance with Cao Cao by taking territory of his, Cao Cao hunted him and eventually defeated and executed him. Personality Yuan Tan is a ruffian of sorts, his personality is a mix of jealousy and rage towards his brothers, however he is a very honorable warrior to those close to him. In battle he is a furious warrior that will unleash all hell on his enemies in a rain of furious blows. Quotes "Come! Come face the mighty Yuan Tan!" (Charging) "My.. family's name.. shall live on forever.." (Death) "Stand strong! We shall persevere!" (Low Morale) "The Yuan family shall not be stopped!" (High Morale) "Another foe falls to my blades!" (Officer Defeat) Appearance Yuan Tan is a large framed man with a scruffy beard and mustache and a chiseled face, he wears a turban and has a scar under his left eye and a face that could scare an army of children (Could give him a pupiless left eye with the scar for the enhanced ugliness). He wears very heavy armor. Participation Yuan Tan fights alongside his father in all of his battles, and then proceeds on his own path to fight his brother. Category:Blog posts